


Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun

by ohma_cmbyn



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fan Comics, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohma_cmbyn/pseuds/ohma_cmbyn
Summary: elio×oliver cartoonkiss in the poolWe translated that cartoon into English.





	Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun

Please do not reproduce the contents and do not share it with any 3rd party.  
  


  


  


  


  



End file.
